Cameras that acquire color images of a scene typically comprise optics that image light from the scene during an exposure period on a semiconductor photosensor having an array of pixels that register light in red (R), green (G), and blue (B) wavelength bands of the visible spectrum. Pixels in the array are generally arrayed in rows and columns and the photosensor may be any of various types of CCD (charge coupled device) or CMOS (complementary metal oxide on silicon) photosensors.
A pixel in the photosensor registers light from a region of the scene imaged on the pixel by the camera optics by accumulating electrons or holes from electron-hole pairs generated in the pixel by the incident light. The electron-hole pairs are generated in or near a depletion region of the pixel formed at a p-n junction, also referred to as a photodiode, of a p-doped semiconductor material and an n-doped semiconductor material. A p-doped semiconductor material is a material that is doped with acceptor atoms which provide the material with “holes” that attract electrons and function as positive charge carriers in the material. An n-doped semiconductor material is a material that is doped with donor atoms that contribute electrons to the material that are negative charge carriers in the material. A doping structure of the semiconductor material comprised in the photosensor determines whether pixels in the photosensor accumulate electrons or holes generated by light incident on the pixels. Usually pixels accumulate electrons, conventionally also referred to as photoelectrons, originating from electron-hole pairs to register incident light.
Towards the end of the exposure period, electric charge, also referred to as photocharge, associated with the electrons or holes accumulated in the pixel is used to generate a voltage or current signal. The signal provides a measure of an amount of the photocharge and thereby of the number of accumulated electrons or holes and intensity of R, G, or B light incident on the pixel that generated the electrons or holes. The measures of R, G, and B light provided by the pixels in the photosensor are used to provide a color image of the scene.
The depletion region of a pixel is capable of generating electron-hole pairs responsive to light having wavelengths in a relatively wide band of wavelengths. Typically the wavelength band includes light in the visible spectrum and infrared (IR) light. The visible spectrum comprises light having wavelengths in a band of wavelengths extending from about 380 nanometers (nm) to about 750 nm. R, G and B light comprise light in overlapping wavelength bands having widths equal to about 150 nm centered on wavelengths of 660 nm, 530 nm, and 440 nm respectively. Near IR (NIR) light has wavelengths in a wavelength band extending from about 800 nm to about 2,500 nm. An R, G, or B pixel is configured to distinguish between R, G, or B light, by a bandpass filter which shields the pixel so that substantially only R, G, and B light respectively in light imaged on the pixel enters the pixel to generate electron-hole pairs in the pixel's depletion region. An IR pixel is shielded by an IR bandpass filter.
Some special purpose cameras, may image a scene responsive to non-visible light. For example, three dimensional (3D) range cameras which provide range images that provide distances to features in a scene, may image the scene responsive to non-visible light such as IR. Some 3D range cameras provide in addition to a range image acquired responsive to IR light an R, G, and B color image of the scene.